Vongola School of Witcraft and Wizardry
by Fai Senri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has lived his whole life as Dame-Tsuna.One day he gets a strange acceptance letter.Follow Tsuna as he experiences life inside a magic academy where only the insane live. AN-First story. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry if some of the characters seem kind of OC. The Golden Trio and all are not a part of this story. All KHR until further notice. (In other words it's still undecided.) **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I just wrote this fic with a Harry Potter twist.**_

'Hello_'_ - thoughts

"Hello" – speech

_Hello – _Letter or writing

Chapter 1

A cool breeze passed through the windows as a brunette boy slept peacefully. Well, for now. He seemed to be no more than 10 or 11 years old and had quite a feminine figure too. He shivered quietly as another strong breeze flew through.

In the distant night sky, an old brown bird came flying closer and closer towards the boy's window. On closer inspection it could be seen as an owl and there also was a letter attached to its leg. Landing swiftly on the window sill, the owl started to squawk loudly. The lone occupant slowly woke up in response to the racket while rubbing his eyes.

'What could be making all this noise in the middle of the night?_' _He turned to glance at the clock beside his bed.

'It's only 5:45 in the morning!' he thought.

Turning around he finally spotted the owl on his window. It stuck its leg out towards the boy. Cautious but curious, he untied the letter from its leg and looked at it.

_Mr T. Sawada_

_The Left Room Upstairs_

_27 Cielo Street_

_Namimori_

_Japan_

Did he have a stalker or something? Why on earth would someone know where he lived much less where his bedroom was? Even more curious Tsunayoshi started to take out the letter from its envelope. He wouldn't be surprised if this was a prank, after all at school he was known as Dame-Tsuna. Meaning he was useless at everything, from sports to English to maths. Pretty much everything! The only thing Tsuna was good at is Home Economics. Despite being quite clumsy he was always different in the kitchen which is why he loved cooking. It was pretty much the only thing he enjoyed doing.

You see, Tsuna's life can be considered to be pretty pathetic. His test score average for all subjects (except home economics) is 17.5. He can only go up the third level on the vaulting horse; he couldn't even spin on a horizontal bar. Ever since he was born he couldn't help but think in exchange for extraordinary culinary skills, (no really, it's extremely good!) he sucked at everything else.

That wasn't all, Tsuna had a lot bullies. It was as if he had "BULLY ME" written across his face in neon rainbow colours. So it wasn't surprising for him anymore if he were to get bruises every day. Oh no, he was rambling and completely forgot the letter. Who talks to themselves anyway?

_VONGOLA SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Giotto Vongola_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Sawada,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Vongola School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_G Gokudera_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Questions exploded faster than dynamites inside Tsuna's head. What do they mean by "we await your owl?" when on earth had he even applied at this "Vongola?" This was obviously a joke from his personal bullies. Did they think he was so dumb that he would believe such nonsense!

"Tsu-kun. What's with this entire racket? It's only around 6am sweetie." His mum said. There she stood in her nightgown all tired and hazy.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun is that a school acceptance letter?" she yelled.

_Is she talking about the prank letter?_

"It's only a prank letter mum. I'll throw it away." He told her.

"Don't! A-ahhah. Wait until tonight, okay? I'll tell you everything then. Just don't throw the letter away Tsu-kun!" she said sternly.

Turning around she hurried out of the room. Staring after her dumbfounded, Tsuna wondered what she could need to talk about. Placing the letter on his bedside table, he lay back down on his bed. He could probably get a good hour of sleep more before waking up to go to school.

**That's all. Sorry if it's too short. It's my first story and a lot of the plot is undecided. I only have the basics down. Promise to do a longer chapter next time. Primo generation will be included in this and I don't know if I will have any pairings. If I do there's Possible G27. Other pairings are undecided. If you're interested in this story a bit please review. And some suggestions would be nice too.=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I just wrote this story with a Harry Potter twist.**

"Chocolate" - Normal talking

**(Chocolate) – Change of scenery when I don't know how to flow it with the story**

_**Chocolate – Nana's thoughts**_

_Chocolate – Tsuna's thoughts_

**Chocolate – Author Note**

Chapter 2

The next time he woke up everything went like it usually does. From breakfast to school period 4. The day dragged on slowly and it was taking longer for school to end than usual. Finally the last bell rang and he dashed home as fast as he could. Upon arriving at his gate he slowed down. Entering as he normally does, Tsuna yelled a quick, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun." Replied his mother. "Why don't you go upstairs and change. Come down with the letter okay sweetie."

With a small nod Tsuna proceeded onwards towards the stairs. Taking a few steps up he wondered why his mum would want him to keep the mail. Sure she can be a bit of an airhead sometimes but that doesn't mean she'd believe something so childish, would she? Or maybe she had finally found out about the bullying? Not paying attention to what he was doing Tsuna missed a step.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

THUMP! And on his butt he landed. _I think I heard a crack!_ He thought.

"Tsuna! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you all right?" Helping him stand up she looked even more worried than usual. _**That place has so many stairs. If he trips there he'll die! Ohhhhh, I can just imagine it! Not only that, but what if he walks through a gap when he's not looking? Mmmmnnn. Iemitsu, are you sure it's alright to send Tsu-kun to that place? I remember when I went there I almost walked through the gap sometime during the first week. Ahhh, but that but that was when I first met him! I fell in love!**_ The worry on her face had disappeared and in its stead somehow there was pink roses surrounding her face.

_Wasn't she just worried about me? What in clam shells is up with the flowers? Is she blushing?_

"I-I'll go change and come back down with the letter." Quickly running up the stairs Tsuna slammed the door shut.

"Ara, Ara? He left. Well time to finish lunch! Tsu-kun's papa will be coming home soon. I just sent him an owl before Tsu-kun came home. Yosh! Starting tomorrow I will prepare feasts even better than the ones at Vongola!" Nana said to herself.

**(Up in Tsuna's room)**

Hastily throwing a green jacket over his yellow shirt, he put on his black pants. **(AN: Imagine what he was wearing during his fight with Byakuran or when the original rings were unleashed.)** Walking over to the letter he picked it up and headed back downstairs. Seeing lunch on the table he went and sat down on his usual seat. Waiting for his mum, he put the letter down on the table. Once she arrived with quick prayer they started to eat.

**(In the Living Room)**

Sitting on the sofa with a mug of milk Tsuna tried to keep a composed and patient face. _I feel so nervous! What going on!_

" I guess I should tell you everything. Well, Tsu-kun to be blunt I guess the best thing to start with would be to tell you of your heritage and who your father and I really are. You see, your father end I, we're not normal. We are magical folks, in other words we are a wizard and witch. Our entire family is but I'm a muggle-born I was the only witch in my whole famil-"

"Hieeeee! What are you talking about mum? Witches? Wizards? Magic? Are you serious? No, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible absolutely impossible! **(AN: Muri, muri, muriiiiiiii, MURI! I thought of X charas from Shugo Chara [Japanese version] when writing this X3 [Muri = impossible]) **There is no such thing. Please stop teasing me. Muggle-born? I don't know how you thought of this story." His mug lay broken on the floor having been knocked off during his rant.

Nana just sat there with her usual smile, not the least bit upset by the outburst.

"Tsu-kun it all true. We never told you before because we thought we should let you experience a world without magic so you could choose how you want to live later in life. It seems you just might belong in our world instead. Tsuna you never got along with other muggles did you? Your dad always thought of that as a sign. I can even show you proof." Said Nana. Pulling out a light, thin stick out of her apron pocket she pointed it at the broken glass on the floor.

"Reparo." She commanded. Right in front of his eyes all the pieces put themselves back and it looked as good as new. Blinking his eyes he rubbed them a couple of times. Eyes widening he let out a loud shriek.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! W-wha wh-a-a what h-happened? It fi-fixed itself! This is strange! I've never done something like this before! And I've never seen you do anything like this before"

Smiling calmly Nana placed the stick on the table and turned back towards him.

"This is my wand Tsu-kun. You'll get one too and I have been using magic every day. Tsu-kun you have done magic before, this letter is proof of it. They always know when you have used magic when you're underage. Even if you haven't realised it yourself. Everyone gets a wand but each person also gets their own special magic artifact that represents themselves. My best talent has always been cooking and I think yours is too. I received this cooking ladle."

Suddenly a bracelet on her hand started glowing a soft pink colour. The bracelet was made of pure silver and small cherry blossoms with delphiniums entwined were intricately drawn. In the middle a plain circle stood alone. _That's mum's favourite bracelet! She never takes it off and now that I look at it closer it kind of seems like a cooking ladle bended around in a circle. It is still very beautiful though._ The light grew brighter and once it cleared away in place of the bracelet a cooking ladle was gripped on her hand. It was the same as the bracelet; the scoop was just plain silver and not scribbled. After that was a thin silver stretch than the handle which had the design the bracelet had around the circle. Tsuna had seen his mum cooking before and she always used that ladle. It was so beautiful and Tsuna had always wanted to use it while cooking at least once but, he could never find it.

"This is my artifact. Tsu-kun might get a culinary utensil too. Magic varies in many unique ways. To always make my food delicious I'm always adding magic to make it more delicious for you. Tsuna, you have done that before too. You may not have sensed or seen it, but I did. When you were making cream stew once I could see magic being put into the dish. That's probably why the ministry knows, it was the only time I've seen you use magic. As soon as you had shown proof of your heritage, your name was put down in the wizards and witches ID book. You'll learn about that later."

Eyes wide he could only stared at his mother. No matter what he wanted to believe she had shown him solid proof. Questions were raging inside his head but before you could even say "ran" **(Ran, ran, ran. Ran, ran, ran, ran, ran. Ran. Byakuran! XD)** she continued talking.

"Your father and I met at Vongola, it's no prank. The decision is up to you but it'll be really fun, I can promise you that. Just remember that no matter what you are who you are and Tsu-kun you are a wizard whether or not you want to be one. I know you are angry with us for not telling you but, I'm sorry."

Staring at his mother he gave her small smile.

"I'm okay. I already have forgiven you." He told her.

"Thank you Tsu-kun! I have to go shopping now. Your father is coming back tomorrow and I'm definitely going to prepare a feast! Be a good boy and take care okay. We'll all celebrate your acceptance then."

The ladle in her hand started glowing and then it returned back on her wrist as a bracelet. Pocketing her wand, she stood up and gave a quick kiss on his forehead. Rushing into the kitchen and out she came back with no apron and with her bag.

"I'll be going now Tsu-kun. I will be back soon." She told him. With a soft click she closed the door and left.

Tsuna walked up to his room slowly. Closing the door behind him he left out a sigh.

"Why did this happen to me! I can't believe this! I really am a wizard! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?" he yelled.

Panicking he had started rolling all over his bed. It seemed that he was holding back his shock this whole time. Jumping around his room he yelled, "Why didn't they tell me this sooner! There's no way! I'm just a normal guy. I am not anything special! How can this happen to me?"

Sighing, he fell back on his bed with a soft thump. Staring up at the ceiling with worry in his brown eyes, Tsuna mulled over everything that had happened. _What is going to happen to me?_

**That's the end of this chapter. Thank you very much to those who reviewed and I appreciated everyone's advice too. **

**PokeSpeLoverGirl333: Thanks for being my first reviewer and when I get to romance parts I'll definitely consider your suggestions for pairings. Hope you liked this chapter too. =3**

**mangaromance: I'm glad you like my idea. Thank you.=D**

**Dream36: This is not really a crossover I just wanted to use Harry Potter terms and copy the location a bit. I'm sorry if Tsuna seems a bit different. I kind of find it hard to properly write his character. I'm not much of a panicking person so it can be a little difficult to depict what Tsuna would do. We have something in common, I loved the "neon rainbow colours" thing too. It just came to my head when writing it. Sorry if you misunderstood. Gokudera will be a student too. The Deputy Headmaster is G, the first storm guardian. He going to be Gokudera's older brother that's why he has his last name. I might have a seizure too if Gokudera were a deputy headmaster. I'd fear for the school he manages. =3 Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I change it as soon as I can. The plot is not set but I know a good way to add in romance but thank you for the advice. I'll remember it. Please make sure to give me more, it was really helpful.=)**

**cheesydubu: Glad you like it! Hope your question was answered in this chapter.=)**

**IchigoStrawberryXX: I'm not the biggest Harry Potter fan either but it's pretty cool. I'll do my best for G27!=3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I just wrote this fic with a little Harry Potter twist.**

*Clash* - Action/Sound

"Rikuo" - Talking

_Yoru - Thoughts/flashbacks_

Chapter 3

(Tsuna's POV)

*THUNDERING* *SLAM!*

"Goooooooood morrrning, Tsuna!"

"Hieeeeeeeeeee!"

Bolting up, he grabbed his blankets and quickly pinned down the intruder underneath.

"Wait up! Wait up! My cute cute son, what're you doing to your good old awesome father? Was I away for so long that you no longer remember your daddy's voice!"

After a few seconds (minutes) pondering I gasped and removed the sheets, recognizing the familiar voice. There with the face of a kicked puppy, stood his dad.

"D-dad! What're you doing here! Aren't you busy directing traffic or something somewhere? W-w-wha-"

Eyes widening even more, he started to remember the events that occurred the day before.

_(Flashback)_

"_You see your father and I, we're not normal. We are magical folk, in other words we are a wizard and witch. Our entire family is."_

"_Tsu-kun it's all true."_

"_Tsuna you never got along with other muggles did you? Your father always thought of that as a sign."_

"_Reparo."_

"_Tsu-kun you have done magic before."_

"_Tsu-kun you are a wizard."_

"_Your father is coming back tomorrow."_

_(Flashback End)_

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaa. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see daddy!"

Annoying. His dad was always annoying. Upon hearing his blabbing again, a dark stormy and angry cloud settled over his head. Straight out ignoring him, he kicked his useless father out of room and started to get ready for breakfast. It was Sunday so there was no need to go to school. Thinking back again to what his mum said it kind of possible that his dad had been lying about his job. He always thought it was impossible and ridiculous to direct traffic all over the world. His father had shown him pictures it was unbelievable that they thought he was so dumb that he'd believe there was traffic to direct in Antarctica. Not only did he claim to direct penguins but man-eating kangaroos in Australia too! They must take him for an idiot. Though he kind of was, but not that stupid! Walking down to the kitchen, he took a seat.

"So have you thought about going to Vongola Tsu-kun?"

"I always knew you'd get in. That's my adorable son for you!"

"I'm not adorable! Jeez dad! I did a mum. A bit."

Staring at their faces I concentrated my attention on their eyes. They were expecting me to do it. Every speck of colour was urging me to go. Is Vongola really that much of a good place? I'd like to think what mum told me was true. About the reason I don't get along with people is because I'm not normal. He normally wasn't the type of guy to just tread unknown waters but it couldn't hurt to try just once. With his resolve strong He faced them with determination.

"I'll go." He spoke with a firm voice.

Glee came to their faces as they looked at him with proud eyes.

"Alright, Tsuna. I'll take you to get your equipment tomorrow."

"Equipment? Now that you mention it, there wasn't any equipment list or anything there."

"Ara Ara Tsu-kun. It's no wonder you can't find it! While I was cleaning your room yesterday I found the list on the floor. I was worried that you might lose it carelessly again so I kept it with me."

With a short nod he continued on with his breakfast. _I wonder what type of equipment I'll need. Normal things or stuff like cauldrons and toad skin? Ehggg! That'd be disgusting. It could be fun though, a magic school. I hope I'll make a lot of friends._ With that final thought he continued on with the last days of his peaceful life. Not that he knew of course.

**The end! The next chapter is definitely Diagon Alley! Sorry this chapter is a little short. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Katekyo Hitman I just wrote this story with a Harry Potter twist.**

"Hiya!" - Normal talking

"**Hiya!**' - Emphasis on a phrase or word

**(Hiya) -** Author Note

_Hiya - Tsuna's thoughts_

_Hiya - Signs_

_**Hiya - Giotto's thoughts**_

Chapter 4

(Far off in a grassy plain)

A young man with blonde hair stared up at the sky in curiosity. Leaning against a glossy black carriage in a refined manner he slowly lifted his hand in front of him. On his middle finger lay a black ring with a silver front and a large, round gem with a unique insignia craved in. On the sides there were three different coloured rectangle jewels. On top there was written VONGOLA and on the bottom was written FAMIGLIA.**(1) **

"Something tells me that things are going to get quite interesting for starting this year. Maybe it's because the child of the prophecy is finally coming this year." He said to himself.

A tall man with red hair and a stern look came up to man.

"Giotto, it's time to go." He told him.

"Ah, G. Let's go."

Walking up to the carriage door they both went inside. As their journey once again started they talked between themselves.

"Why'd we have to take a carriage when we can just apparate to Diagon Alley?" shouted G, half yelling half asking.

"Now now, it's good to take in nature's beauty sometimes G. Sides there are many exquisite sites to see along the so wipe away that frown and enjoy it, ne?" Giotto replied in a cheerful tone.

Absolutely fuming at his words, G only turned to face other side, muttering something that sounded like: "Stupid Giotto…Waste..time!"

(In Sawada Household)

Just as his father had told him before, Tsuna and his family were in the car on their way to get his school equipment and from the looks of it though they were on their way to Tokyo. Looking through the window, Tsuna wondered what job his dad really did.

"Dad, you two said that you both belong in the magic world. If so, what do you really do because I've always thought you were lying when you said you direct traffic around the world."

"Haha. I guess that wasn't really believeab-"

"Only an idiot would believe that stuff dad!" Tsuna said pouting.

"Hehe. Well in reality I'm something like the boss of an organization. I am the leader of the CEDEF, 'Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia.' It's Italian for 'External Advisors of the  
>Family.' You'll learn all about that at Vongola. Either ways, the CEDEF is like an organization that is a part of Vongola School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry but at the same time not. It's a place where magical kids that have a sort of special cases go and I don't mean the disabled or orphans! Some kids are from special families who have important duties to uphold. Each is different but it'll get in the way of their studies so their taught differently. Remember I said CEDEF is not exactly a part of Vongola? It's because it's actually somewhat a part of the Ministry and yes, wizards and witches have their own separate government."<p>

Tsuna had opened his mouth to ask but he it shut again when his father answered his unspoken question.

"At times of need I can have as much authority as the minister of magic, while in Vongola during the time of picking the next headmaster, should the time come I have right to name a candidate. The previous head also picks his though it is only rarely ever that the outside adviser and headmaster pick a different person so it's settled easily. Anyways members CEDEF can be considered to be something like the security or bodyguards of Vongola. Also even after they graduate they're still apart of CEDEF, it's pretty much a job. Duties the members have are like maybe bodyguard of someone important in the school or protector of something there. It is all different, but these are all missions assigned to them by the boss in other words me. Oh, I still haven't told you their family duties. You know how back in old days families had pledges on which person their loyalty lies with and would fight for them and everything. It's kind of like that. They families swore loyalty long time ago and family members still follow it and pledge again to the boss. Most of them are like that anyway."

Nodding Tsuna returned to staring out the window. As he did this he saw a black carriage next to their car. He just stared, then came his famous yell once he realised what he was looking at.

"Hieeeeeee!"

_Is that really a carriage!_ Rubbing his eyes he looked once again and saw that the carriage was gone.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana asked worriedly

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it" he answered

_Was it my imagination?_ Looking around he saw there was no carriage in sight. It was probably his mind making things up, no one rode in carriages anymore! At least not the last he checked. Cars were in so who would want to ride a carriage. Convincing himself that nothing but an figment of his imagination, Tsuna started to daydream and drift off to a world where everything made sense.

After at least a half of an hour of driving, Tsuna and his family parked the car in a shopping mall parking lot. _Tokyo Shopping Centre? Would they have the equipment I need? _Both his parents looked really excited but who wouldn't be? Since he had such poor grades he had to stay back for summer school with tons of other bullies who he had narrowly escaped yesterday. According to his mum they had already sent his positive reply back to the school so in other words they knew he'd say yes. As they were walking they went through escalators, through stores and leaving from another door, elevators, this shopping centre sure as hell was really big! After ten minutes of walking they stopped in front of a shabby and old elevator that looked like it would break down any minute. Other shoppers didn't seem to even notice the elevator much less them though. Stepping up his dad pushed the button for the elevator.

"Mum, dad, please don't tell me you plan on using this elevator! There are many **safer** elevators we can use! No one is even sparing it a glance." Tsuna hissed.

"It's simple Tsu-kun! Only witches and wizards can see it! Isn't it amazing! No muggles will see it but the reason they made the outside look shabby is because if under age children who don't know about the magical world see it they'll get suspicious when none of their family can. Their parents might think they are crazy and send them to doctor or something." Nana said with a cheery voice as always.

"So it's camouflaged to look like this but is 100% safe. Don't worry too much, Tsuna! Just get on." Iemitsu said with his usual goofy voice.

Ding! The doors slowly parted and looking at the inside of it Tsuna thought: _This takes don't judge a book by its cover to a completely new level! _Unlike the ancient outside the inside of the elevator looked like the elevator of a five star hotel! The ceiling was a creamy pearl colour and had gold lace patterns around the edge. It was really spacious and could probably fit twenty people! The furthest wall was a mirror but the sides were the same as the ceiling except plain gold bars were there to hold.

"Come on Tsuna! What are standing there spacing out for?" called out Iemitsu.

Both his parents had already gone inside and were holding the doors open for him. Rushing in Tsuna stood to the side. His mum pressed the top button and the doors quietly closed themselves and the elevators started moving up. As it went higher and higher, panic quickly spread through Tsuna. What if the people there were scary? Would they bully him like his old school? Are the same as normal people? And he was only shopping for supplies; you'd think he was actually dreading his first day at his new school.

Slowing down the elevator softly came to a stop and opened its gates. In front of him was a small bare hallway with only one door in sight. The doors were those old fashioned doors that you'd see in cowboy movies, when the hero would go to a pub and swing the door open dramatically. It was made of polished oak wood and next to it was a small blackboard sign.**(2)** Many different cuisines and lodgings were listed but Tsuna saw nothing but alien language. Looking above at the stylish sign he said the name of the store out loud.

"Fiamma Calderone?" he questioned.

"Flame Cauldron.**(3)** It's Italian. Apparently according to the current owner, the founder of this inn("and restaurant" added in his mother) was so happy that all his toil and trouble had payed off that he wasted himself drunk on that night. While playing around with his magic he had lit his favourite cauldron on fire by accident. Then in drunken stupor, the crazy guy decided to name his shop in memory of it. Flame cauldron because by the time he had realised what he had done the cauldron had already melted. He used some pretty powerful fire magic." Said Iemitsu.

_What the-? He named it in memoir of his cauldron?_ Tsuna stared at his dad astounded then followed them inside. Brushing aside the story he instead gaped at the inside of the restaurant. The café was as exotic as the elevator. Most of the walls were glass, showing the spectacular view of the city outside. The few walls that didn't have the glass instead had creamy vintage royal fabric. The room itself was gigantic, also in the middle hung a large elegant chandelier with diamond spikes cascading down while gold tissue chains hung around it.**(4)** Stylish creamy chairs and tables were scattered all around the room inside and if it hadn't been for hundreds in numbers of furniture you'd think it was the lounge room of the second biggest mansion in the world!**(5)** The only thing that did not look high-class was the customers clothing. Some people wore business suits while others just wore casual clothes you can wear anywhere. Thanks to this the shop had quite a homey feel to it.

"What in the world is this place?" he yelled, though no one but his parents heard.

"It's the most popular inn/restaurant in the world! Everything about this place is always so inviting. Unfortunately we already had breakfast but we can have lunch her later. It has muggle recipes from all over world and wizarding ones too." Stated Nana.

The whole shop was bustling with noise, mostly with joy-filled laughter. Walking through his parents started to lead him towards the back of the store but a middle aged man at the counter intercepted them.

"Nana! Iemitsu! It's been so long since I last saw you two here! Here for drink? What about something to eat? I still have your favourite dishes on the menu. I've even created some different sushi that you'll find no where else!" yelled the man cheerfully.

"Tsuyoshi!" they both exclaimed.

"It's been so long old friend!" yelled Iemitsu.

"Sorry but we can't stop now." Apologised Nana.

Both his parents clapped down their hands on either one of Tsuna's shoulders. Clutching the hem of his shirt nervously Tsuna made a shy expression and tried to say hello.

"Good Lord," said the man, peering at Tsuna, "is this – can this be -?"

The entire store of Fiamma Calderone had gone still and silent, not even scraping a chair.

"Bless my soul," whispered the middled-aged man. "Sawada Tsunayoshi….This is the first time I've got to see you! What an honour."

He hurried out from behind the counter, rushed towards Tsuna and seized his hands with glassy eyes.

"Welcome to our world Little Tsunayoshi, welcome to your world."

Tsuna was absolutely baffled. He didn't know what say. Everyone was looking at him. An old woman sitting in front of the counter was puffing a pipe that she hadn't realised had dropped to the ground. His parents were beaming at him. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Tsuna found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Fiamma Calderone.

"Chiyo Kimura, Sawada-san, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Sawada-san, I'm just so proud."

Delighted, Sawada-san, just can't even begin to tell you. Coyote Nougat. That's my name." said a rough voice.

"I've seen you before!" said Tsuna, as Coyote Nougat allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "You bowed to me in a shop once."

"He remembers." Said Coyote Nougat with amusement. "A great honour it is to be remembered."

Tsuna shook hands again and again – Chiyo Kimura kept coming back for more though.

A young man with red hair and eyes made his way over to him. He wore a white shirt with a loose black leather jacket over the top and plain black jeans. Bearing a bright smile he gave Tsuna's parents a nod.

"Well if it isn't Cozart! What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Said Iemitsu. "Tsuna, this is Shimon Cozart but call him Shimon-sensei or Cozart-sensei. He'll be one of your teachers at Vongola.

"Good to see you at last Tsuna," Cozart said grasping his hand in a gentle handshake, "You look so much like my best friend but definitely a lot cuter!"

A large blush adorned Tsuna's face one he heard this. Letting out a small squeak he shyly introduced himself.

"S-sawada T-tsunay-y-oshi, but you can call me Ts-tsuna!" he yelled a bit.

Chuckling at Tsuna's reaction, Cozart said that it was nice to meet him.

"W-what sort of magic does C-cozart-sensei teach?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," he said with amusement clear in his voice. "It's really fascinating and useful and I have a feeling you'll need it a lot later. So feel free to ask for extra help if you need it." He said with a wink.

Blushing even more Tsuna started to stutter even further than he originally had. Laughing once again Cozart stared at Tsuna with interest and a knowing look in his eyes.

"You'll definitely have to steer clear of Giotto! Well, I've got a book to pick up that I ordered at Flourish and Blotts so I'll see you later." Hugging Tsuna as if he were his younger brother, Cozart then made his way through the crowd and disappeared within.

After that it took at least ten minutes until his parents finally got everyone to leave him alone. Chiyo Kimura once again shook his hand and then he was dragged towards the direction Cozart went. The customers dispersed and went back to what they were doing, though occasionally some people would sneak glances at him. Nana and Iemitsu took him to a small courtyard in the back and they then stopped in front of it.

"What was that back there! And how did all those people know my name?" shouted Tsuna.

"Haha. Remember? Your dad told you how important his position is. You may not know it but the entire wizarding community knows your name." said Nana.

"But why would they say they are proud and stuff? It doesn't make sense!" he yelled.

"You'll find out about that later Tsuna," Iemitsu said with a serious voice. "Hmm. Let's see. Three up….Two across."

Iemitsu was tapping his wand against random bricks on the wall. Tsuna seriously wondered what was wrong with him but kept quiet in case his dad was just flexing his hand out or something.

After he stopped the bricks he'd tapped started quivering, it wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider. A second later they were facing a huge archway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" exclaimed both of Tsuna's parents.

They grinned widely at Tsuna's amazement. Tsuna quickly turned around but saw the archway disappearing. The sun gleamed merrily at the windows and a mirage of colours swarmed the whole place. All the shops were different, some looked vintage, others looked crazy and futuristic. A couple maintained the homely old English look, and others give the impression of being something you would only see in your imagination. The nearest shop showcased many unique cauldrons. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible_ said the sign hanging above its window.

"You'll need some those. We have some up in the attic of the house yes, but we figure it'd be better to get you brand new stuff. We'll have to get some money out though Tsu-kun." mentioned Nana said they walked on.

"….Ok…Thanks" Tsuna said. _I can't believe it! M-magic really does exist! Though I still don't get how cooking is magic. And are you telling me I need a pot? What I going to do with it? I have a good feeling that it's not to cook though._

A sudden soft hoot startled him, shaking him out of his thoughts. There next to him stood dozens of bats, owls and many other unique animals.

"Hieeeeeeeeeee! I=i-i-it's an owl! W-why are there s-so many bats?" he screamed.

Not a single person seemed bothered by his screaming though. They just carried on with their own buissiness.**(6)** Ryuu's_ Animal Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, Black, Snowy, Cubs and many more!_ Several boys of Tsuna's age had their faces shoved against the window with dreamy looks in their eyes. Now, Tsuna didn't hate animals or anything but he didn't see the charm of seeing pets with such scary appearances. One snowy owl in particular caught his eye though. It wasn't as big as the others but it wasn't as small as the baby owls either. It just stood staring into him with its own green jewel eyes.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" asked Iemitsu.

Realising that he had been staring for too long he quickly turned away. "N-n-nothing."

"Hey! Hey! Look! It's the new Orangie Rabbit X!**(7)** It's so….Fastest broom ever!"

Glancing over their way Tsuna saw them staring at a broom in awe. It was really well polished and had white bristles at the end while the stick was a sunset orange shade. Streaks of orange could be seen a little as well and the stick also has soft white vines drawn around it._ So do they travel on brooms like the witches in stories?_ It was very similar, though the broom looked a lot more cool then your regular cleaning broom.

"Okay! Tsu-kun! We're here," shouted Nana. She was standing in front of a huge building that was probably as big as the parliament house. "Greenblots. Most protected and safest place in the world, except perhaps Vongola. It is the wizard bank."

Looking around the bank, Tsuna saw a small boy in formal black clothes and- He let out a horrified shriek.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" asked Iemitsu. Following his gaze it eventually landed at what Tsuna was seeing. "Yep! That's a goblin. Really clever, those goblins. You'd be crazy to even think about robbing this place."

Tsuna though, just ignored him. He ran off in random direction with his head down and eyes shut tight. _Scary!_ He thought. After a few seconds though he collided with a firm chest and fell down on his butt hard.

"Itai!"**(8) **yelled Tsuna weakly.

"Ah! Gomen. I didn't see you there." Said a smooth baritone voice.

_Eh?_ Slowly lifting up his face Tsuna saw in front of him a handsome young man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Completely mesmerised, Tsuna stared up at the stranger wide eyed. _Wahhh! He looks so cool!_ Blushing at his thoughts, Tsuna continued staring. Meanwhile once Giotto had seen Tsuna's face he had completely frozen in shock. _**OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! He's so cute! **_Noticing that the mysterious boy was blushing, a small pink hue appeared on the sides of his cheeks at seeing such a site. _**Wahhh! Look at him he's blushing. So cute! A-ah! I should start acting like a gentleman, I have to make a good impression!**_ Chibi Giotto in his mind clenched his fists with a fire in his eyes.

"Daijoubu des ka?"**(9) **Giotto asked with a worries voice.

Snapping out of his daze, Tsuna blushed even more once he realised he'd been staring.

"D-d-dai-daijoubu-d-d-desu!" he stuttered.

Smiling at how embarrassed he seemed, Giotto set his mind up. **I'll definitely be going after him! He's so cute!** Like the gentleman he was *coughnotcough* He offered his hand and pulled the boy up.

"A-arigatou. **(10) **O-ore no name Tsunayoshi but y-you can call me Tsuna." He stuttered out.

Smiling amusedly at him, Giotto too introduced himself.

"Ore wa Giotto. Well then, sayonara. Wareware wa futatabi au made**.(11)"** Smiling he slowly walked away. _**How was it? Did I look cool? I know I made a good impression. Matte, Tsunayoshi. Could he be-?**_

Tsuna stared at the retreating back. _So cool! Wish we could have talked longer, but he said until we meet again so that means we'll see each other again, right? Hmmm, Giotto. I have a feeling I've heard that name somewhere before._

**(That's it for now! Sorry it took so long to update. Btw this was 20 pages long in Microsoft Word! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Sorry for the long explanation on CEDEF. I was trying to make sure everyone would understand their position in the wizarding world and ended up writing a huge explanation.**

**Okay now I'll tell you the stuff I put numbers next to:**

**Original Vongola Ring. Imagine that.**

**Anyone seen Kaichou wa Maid-sama? The sign board outside Maid Latte, it looks like that except minus the maid decorations of course.**

**Don't ask me why. It randomly came up to my head.**

**I got a URL if you want to see what kind of it looks like. Though it's not exactly the same. I changed it a bit.**

.com/~/media/B2C/Images/News%20and%

**This is how the furniture kind of looks like. Here's the URL.**

.

**If you have seen Special A, the owner is Ryuu Tsuji (One with green hair).**

**Another random thing that came up to my head! Please don't ask!**

**Itai – Painful/It hurts/Ow, you get the picture. It's Japanese of course. Sorry if the words confuse you but I couldn't help but feel that some things sounded better if those words were said in Japanese. Gomen - Sorry**

**Daijoubu des ka – Are you okay. Daijoubudesu – I'm okay**

**Arigatou – Thank you**

**Sayonara – Goodbye. ****Wareware wa futatabi au made – until we meet again.**

**I used Google translator to find some of the words. Well that's all! If you can review please.=3**


End file.
